Compositions and methods for planarizing or polishing the surface of a substrate are well known in the art. Polishing compositions (also known as polishing slurries) typically contain an abrasive material in an aqueous solution and are applied to a surface by contacting the surface with a polishing pad saturated with the slurry composition. Typical abrasive materials include silicon dioxide, cerium oxide, aluminum oxide, zirconium oxide, and tin oxide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,423, for example, describes a method for chemically-mechanically polishing a metal layer by contacting the surface with a polishing slurry comprising high purity fine metal oxide particles in an aqueous medium. Alternatively, the abrasive material may be incorporated into the polishing pad. U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,233 discloses the use of polishing pads having a surface texture or pattern, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,794 discloses a fixed abrasive polishing pad.
Conventional polishing systems and polishing methods typically are not entirely satisfactory at planarizing semiconductor wafers. In particular, polishing compositions and polishing pads can have less than desirable polishing rates, and their use in the chemical-mechanical polishing of semiconductor surfaces can result in poor surface quality. Because the performance of a semiconductor wafer is directly associated with the planarity of its surface, it is crucial to use a polishing composition and method that results in a high polishing efficiency, uniformity, and removal rate and leaves a high quality polish with minimal surface defects.
The difficulty in creating an effective polishing system for semiconductor wafers stems from the complexity of the semiconductor wafer. Semiconductor wafers are typically composed of a substrate, on which a plurality of transistors has been formed. Integrated circuits are chemically and physically connected into a substrate by patterning regions in the substrate and layers on the substrate. To produce an operable semiconductor wafer and to maximize the yield, performance, and reliability of the wafer, it is desirable to polish select surfaces of the wafer without adversely affecting underlying structures or topography. In fact, various problems in semiconductor fabrication can occur if the process steps are not performed on wafer surfaces that are adequately planarized.
Various metals and metal alloys have been used to form electrical connections between devices, including titanium, titanium nitride, aluminum-copper, aluminum-silicon, copper, tungsten, platinum, platinum-tungsten, platinum-tin, ruthenium, and combinations thereof. Noble metals, including ruthenium, iridium, and platinum, will be increasingly used in the next generation of memory devices and metal gates. Noble metals present a particular challenge in that they are mechanically hard and chemically resistant, making them difficult to remove efficiently through chemical-mechanical polishing. As the noble metals are often components of substrates comprising softer and more readily abradable materials, including dielectric materials such as silicon dioxide, problems of selectivity in preferential polishing of the noble metals versus over-polishing of the dielectric materials frequently arise.
Chemical-mechanical polishing compositions developed for polishing of substrates comprising ruthenium present an additional challenge. The polishing compositions typically include an oxidizing agent to convert ruthenium metal into either a soluble form or into a soft oxidized film that is removed by abrasion. Strong oxidizing agents that provide useful removal rates for ruthenium at low pH are capable of converting ruthenium into ruthenium tetraoxide which is a highly toxic gas, necessitating special precautions for its containment and abatement during chemical-mechanical polishing operations.
The following patents disclose polishing compositions for noble metals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,219 discloses a semiconductor memory device comprising a noble metal conductive layer and a polishing composition comprising a halo-compound for polishing the noble metal. U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,063 discloses polishing compositions for nickel substrates comprising a chemical etchant (e.g., aluminum nitrate), abrasive particles, and an oxidizer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,736 discloses a chemically active polishing composition for noble metals comprising an abrasive and a halogen in basic aqueous solution. JP 63096599 A2 discloses a method of dissolving metallic ruthenium. JP 11121411 A2 discloses a polishing composition for platinum group metals (e.g., Ru, Pt) comprising fine particles of an oxide of the platinum group metal. JP 1270512 A2 discloses a dissolving solution for noble metals comprising hydrogen peroxide, alkali cyanide, and phosphate ion and/or borate ion. WO 00/77107 A1 discloses a polishing composition for noble metals (e.g., Ru, Rh, Pd, Os, Ir, Pt) comprising an abrasive, a liquid carrier, an oxidizer, and a polishing additive that can include EDTA, nitrogen-containing macrocycles (e.g., tetraazacyclotetradecanes), crown ethers, halides, cyanides, citric acid, phosphines, and phosphonates. WO 01/44396 A1 discloses a polishing composition for noble metals comprising sulfur-containing compounds, abrasive particles, and water-soluble organic additives which purportedly improve the dispersion of the abrasive particles and enhance metal removal rates and selectivity. U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,194 discloses a polishing composition for noble metals and/or noble metal alloys comprising abrasive polishing particles, a bromide compound, a bromate compound which provides free bromine as an oxidizing agent, and an organic acid which mediates decomposition of the bromate compound in the composition, wherein the aqueous polishing composition comprises at least one bromine-chloride complex in an aqueous medium. U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,622 discloses a polishing composition for noble metals comprising an abrasive and/or a polishing pad, a liquid carrier, and one or more polishing additives selected from the group consisting of diketones, diketonates, urea compounds, heterocyclic nitrogen-containing compounds, heterocyclic oxygen-containing compounds, heterocyclic phosphorus-containing compounds, and nitrogen-containing compounds that can be zwitterionic compounds, wherein the additives purportedly interact with the noble metal surface and promote its dissolution during chemical-mechanical polishing.
A need remains, however, for polishing systems and polishing methods that will exhibit desirable planarization efficiency, uniformity, and removal rate during the polishing and planarization of substrates comprising noble metals, while minimizing defectivity, such as surface imperfections and damage to underlying structures and topography during polishing and planarization.
The present invention seeks to provide such a chemical-mechanical polishing system and method. These and other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.